Bad
by EmberMaxximus
Summary: B/G get together. BRA wants GOTEN bad and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get the reluctant man she desires.
1. Want

Disclaimer:  I don't own 'em, nope not at all.  They're not mine. DBZ/DBGT, WB toons, and any possible song I might decide to add to spice things up are in no way, shape, or form whatsoever mine.  Right now The Offspring's 'I Want You Bad' is fueling my creative juices but, like I said, it's not mine…damn.

Author's notes:  The majority of this story will be told from Bra's point of view and as always, I'll end up referring to events that have happened in my other fics here oh and I'm gonna try something a little different.  Italics, for the most part will refer to the above-mentioned song's lyrics. Also, Bra is nineteen, so I guess that puts Goten at thirty-three (I think).  Enjoy!

BAD Chapter 1…Want 

By: Ember Maxximus

The humid air made the heat of the scorching sun all the more intense this late Saturday afternoon.  The sun blazed high above in the cloudless sky and if I had not known any better, I would of sworn that the distant star was focusing all its potent energy on me, in a tenacious death grip to cook the living shit out of me or at least give me a killer sunburn.  But on this day, I did not mind at all.  The home for infinite losers could freeze over in a catastrophic ice storm and mountains could crumble into the seven seas and I wouldn't give a single solitary fuck.  Just so long as this moment continued to exist.  This moment of pain mingled with pleasure was just about all a woman could wish for, well at least this woman, and as fate mocked me with his closeness and his unreciprocated affections I took the opportunity to sink my teeth into the salty warm sweat covered flesh of the arm of my gorgeous sparring partner whom just so happened to have me in the mother of all headlocks.

Obviously surprised by my dirty little move, he suddenly released his vice grip hold allowing me to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick to his midsection, sending the object of my affection, plummeting in a trail of golden energy, into a jagged rock formation a hundred yards below.  I winced at the rather loud boom his Adonis like body made as he was impacted into the stone, contemplating whether or not I should let him taste my Gallic Gun and finish him but this was positively too much fun so I thought perhaps I'll allow this to draw out a bit longer.  

Licking my lips, I relished the taste of his Ki infused blood on my lips.  He tasted like candy and I craved more.  The seconds passed into a minute and I began to grow impatient waiting for him to emerge from his temporary prison.  Kami, perhaps I should just let him have the old Gallic Gun if he persists on staying idle like a bump on a log.  I crossed my arms over my chest, drumming my fingers against my forearm; a bad habit I inherited from my parents.  One minute.  I'll allow him sixty more seconds to recuperate from my tiny little love tap before I Ki blast him to the center of the planet.

So, I waited.  The seconds ticked by slower than my grandmother's driving on a Sunday afternoon and I continued to wait, allowing him the promised minute to show himself once and for all.  I was eternally grateful as a soft breeze touched my bare shoulders and then I felt I light tapping on my arm.  Tapping on my arm?  I spun around with lightning speed but to no avail I was utterly unprepared for his attack.  Like an NFL football player, Son Goten, fazed into sights, charging me like some rabid rhinoceros and tackling me backwards into the hard earth below.  I powered up to Super Saiyan and stomped on my airbrakes, but it was simply too late.  Damn, my pride, I should have expected more from a Son.  

My air forcefully expelled itself from my lungs and I felt my vertebrate crack as we violently impacted the ground below.  Ouch.  I inhaled deeply, trying to recollect my lost breath.  Unfortunate for me the air was accompanied with mouthfuls of settling dirt and rock from our crash.  Blinking the stars from my eyes I tried to regain my ground, but it wasn't happening.  He was straddled across my chest and he had pinned my hands above my head.  Kami, for the life of me I couldn't move, but on second thought I rather enjoyed lying on the ground with him above me.  I felt warm butterflies announce their presence in the pit of my belly and for one moment I imagined what it would be like to feel this Golden Warrior sheath his sword into the warm flesh of my hungry sex.   

"So, you like to be on top?"  I asked, wrapping my long legs around his torso and trying to wriggle free of his unbreakable grip.  As I presumed, my comment shocked him.  A warm blush began to rise on his cheeks staining them crimson and for some reason I found the blush along with the blonde Super Saiyan tresses and matte teal eyes just plain irresistibly cute like the way Elmyra Duff from The WB's Tiny Toon Adventure cartoon gushes over _wittle bitty animals_.  Yes, I wanted to love him and hug him and kiss him and touch him and tie him up…all in that order.  

For one instant too, I believed he felt the same way.  He eased his face ever so close to mine and I felt the heat of his breath touch my lips.  His masculine scent invaded and overpowered my senses and I tightened my legs around his midsection and closed my eyes awaiting his touch.  He didn't kiss me, instead I felt his breath travel over my jaw line and stop at my ear, inhaling deeply, he whispered, "Biting isn't nice B-chan."

I kept my eyes closed, enjoying his closeness, "I fight to win by any means necessary, Goten.  I thought you knew that."

To my utmost surprise he answered, "So do I." I couldn't help but laugh, a Son fighting dirty…whatever.  "You find this funny?" He asked, a bemused expression on his.  Was he actually being serious?  Just the same I nodded my head and chuckled as I continued to attempt to free myself.  

"I understand then," he replied seriously, the underlying tone of his voice causing my body to involuntarily shiver.  "I'll show you just how dirty I can play."  My heart raced and I could feel my blood pounding in my ears as I hoped against all hope that he'd show me exactly how _dirty _he could be.  And he did.  Touching my belly his fingers traced upwards stopping at my sensitive side and he proceeded to tickle me for all I was worth.

I screamed as he assaulted my sides.  I was practically paralyzed and unable to move as he tickled away my exposed skin and I couldn't believe it when he blew a zurbert* my belly.  My Kami, I haven't been zurberted since I was two and now as I reminiscence that fact, I believe he was the one whom had done it last as well.  I continued in my frenzied screaming and laughing as I thrashed about trying to escape his torturous ministrations.  Thank my lucky stars that Pappa isn't here to witness this, then I'd surely never hear the end of this.  Somehow through the fog of my persecution I could faintly hear my name being called out, "Bra, all you have to do is say the magic word and I'll stop."

If he continued his ministrations I would indubitably wet my pants.  Lovely.  "Never!" I managed to gasp through this heinously unfair tickle torture.   

"Do you give, say uncle!" he sweetly demanded of me, but I would not yield, never.  If I could just get him to spar with me for real then perhaps I could knock some sense into him.   But, in the mean time I inwardly smirked at my own creativity to thwart his devious fingers.  

"Pappa what are doing here?"  I asked the empty space behind him.  That did it.  Goten expression was priceless as he leapt off me faster than I new he could possibly move.  I really wish I had brought a camera.  He looked back and forth searching for my father, whom wasn't even here.  Stepping up behind him I lightly tapped his shoulder as he had done to me only minutes before.  As soon as he turned around I decked him as hard as I could square in the jaw.  The scene before me seemed to unravel in slow motion as his head snapped back followed by his body as the momentum of my punch sent him gracelessly sailing through the air, slamming him into the same exact spot that I sent him to earlier this afternoon with my kick.  I went to him slowly, right now I was winning this little match and I couldn't afford to let him surprise me with another tickle attack.  But, it was evident as I approached him that he was out cold.

"Hey old man," I softly spoke, nudging his slumped form with my hand.  He remained motionless so against better judgment I sat in his lap straddling him as he had done to me earlier.  I cringed with remorse as I noticed the bite wound and the darkening bruise forming on his chin and for reasons unbeknownst to me I kissed his arm and his chin.  I was guiltily trying to kiss it better, I suppose.   "_If you could only read my mind, you would know that things between us aren't right_," I spoke under my breath to him. Then I noticed his bottom lip, I didn't recall splitting it open, but nonetheless I bent to kiss that better as well.  Mmm, he smells so good and tastes even better.  Why, I was kissing an incapacitated man was beyond me, because if the shoe had been on the other foot, well it would've been on the other foot, and I don't think I would've taking too kindly to my unconscious treatment.  But for some reason I couldn't help myself.  I suckled his lip one last time, cleaning it of dirt and blood when out of the blue he began to kiss me back.

He kissed me hesitantly at first, slowly tasting my tongue with his own.  His strong arms came around my waist pulling me closer to his bare chest as my hands traveled to encircle themselves in his ebony locks. Wow! It was so much nicer to have a participating partner.  Where did that thought come from, I pondered?  Then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped.  He pushed me off him and in a matter of a second we were both on our feet.

"What gives?!" I asked, not intending to sound as angry as I did.  

"What gives?" he repeated, Kami, I hate when he does that; repeating my question or answering a question with another question. "Why were you kissing me?" he asked startled.

"I was just kissing your cut better." Did I just say that?  He must think I'm the biggest dork.  "No one told you to kiss me back Son Goten.  Why were you kissing me back?"  I countered.  I didn't do anything wrong, right?

"_You_ are my best friend's sister.  I can't just kiss you." He argued back.  Kami, he looked so hot when he was angry.  Fine.  He can't just kiss me.  He didn't say he didn't want to kiss me; just that he couldn't because Trunks is my brother and his best friend.  I'll just kiss him then.  And I did.  It felt right, natural, Saiyan.  I belonged with a Saiyan man.  Let my brother be damned if he or anyone else couldn't accept my choices and decisions in life.  I melted into him and he returned these emotions, lifting me, cupping my derriere and it felt so right.  Then the little bastard did it again.  He pushed me away from him, taking three steps away from me as if I were poison.  "I'm sorry Bra, but I _can't_ don this."

Now I was getting angry.  This was a simple decision; black and white, why he wanted to make it more complicated was beyond me.  "Goten, you know what your problem is," I began, "_your one vice, is you're too nice_."  There I said it. 

"I can't do this Bra, I'm sorry."  Then he blasted into the sky, leaving me.  

 Men. Why do they have to be so difficult?  I rubbed my temples, though it did no good.  I felt the beginnings of a headache fast approaching.  By the Kai's, by Kami, and with every ounce of my being…I wanted him bad.

TOO BE CONTINUED… 

Zurbert – that annoying little blowing on ones belly, usually a child or infant, to make them laugh.  Also, sounds like a fart.


	2. Dodge Ball?

Disclaimer:  I don't own 'em, nope not at all.  They're not mine. DBZ/DBGT and any possible song I might decide to dd to spice things up are in no way, shape, or form whatsoever mine.  Right now The Offspring's 'I Want You Bad' is fueling my creative juices but, like I said, it's not mine…damn.

BAD 

Chapter 2…Dodge Ball?

By: Ember Maxximus

Twinkling stars blanketed the indigo evening heavens as the cool inviting night breeze whipped through my tousled aqua locks.   On eves like this, I enjoy sitting here.  This is my quiet spot, my place to relax, unwind, and cleanse my thoughts.  I've come here countless times since I was a child, the domed rooftops of my home, Capsule Corporation.  I take pleasure in the solitude of being here, away from everything, yet not.  I can still hear the traffic passing by and I can smell Mom, Kami bless her heart, burning dinner below.  Pappa says I come here to meditate…whatever.  I come here to think, as if I'd be caught dead floating Indian style becoming one with nature, and tonight I had quit a bit on my mind.  Son Goten mostly and his feet sure must be tired because he's been running through my mind all day…among other things.  When this petite attraction began, I don't know.  All I can recall is that it has always existed in some way, shape, or form and as time passed it matured into this aching, relentless need for him.  

For some reason, I really didn't expect it to be so different with him as it is ever has been with any other member of the opposite sex.  With any other man, all I'd have to do is lick my lips and give them the 'come hither' look and they almost always fall all over themselves to please me.  It figures the one time I am truly serious about someone that he'd turn into an obstinate knucklehead.  Must be some sort of ingrained Saiyan male instinct, I can recall on more occasions than I have fingers and toes to count on that Pappa and Trunks have been stuck on stupid too.  Men.

I know I'm not lacking in the looks department, or for that matter in the brains or boobs department, either.  I remember an old beau once telling me that I was built like a shit brick house, I sort of like that analogy.  Not that I'm narcissistic, I'm just aware of my assets and how to use them to my advantage, which reminds me of a little red outfit buried in the depths of my closet.  I remember how Pappa and Trunks cringed when they first saw me sport it, but they surprisingly held their tongues.  I believe Mom told them it was just a phase and I think Trunks had to defend my honor a few times over it, not that I can't fight my own battles, it's just that for some reason people find it easier to say things while I'm out of earshot.    

Below, I can hear my balcony door sliding open and moments later I am joined by my brother.  Speak of the devil.  He sits besides me, gauging my disheveled appearance.  He knows better than to be here, this is _my_ spot.  I don't bother him during his nighttime flights.  Is it too much to ask for to receive the same common courtesy that I give him?    Purple haired fucker.  

He waits several minutes, hoping that I might break the silence first, while I pray he'd get a clue and go away, but it seems lady luck is not with me today.  He takes a deep breath preparing to speak, "Kami, B, you smell rancid.  I don't know about you, but I normally take showers after I train."  So I see he's decided to take the humorous path to break the silence…ha, ha…typical Trunks.  He'll have to try harder than that.  "You want to talk about it?" he asks sincerely.

"Quite being a hemorrhoid, Trunks, _ototoi koi*_," I glare blue daggers of death at him and he laughs…laughs.  "What's so funny?"  I ask venomously, turning to face him.

"You smell like Goten too," he chuckled, smirking like our father.

"And that's funny how?" I countered sarcastically, undoing the long, dirty plait from my hair and running my fingers through the tangled sea foam colored locks.

"It must be something important for you to meditate out here past 2 a.m. about it," he counters, determined to get me to open up.  I wonder if Mom sent him up here.  Urgh!

"I am _not_ meditating, just thinking," I angrily tell him.  I turn to face him and see a look of genuine concern in his sparkling blue eyes, so much like my own, and I feel guilty for snapping at him and calling names.  "Did you say 2 a.m.?"  I asked very perplexed, I was totally oblivious to the fact that I'd been out here for so long.

"Meditate: To keep the mind in a state of contemplation; to dwell on anything in thought; to think seriously; to muse; to cogitate; to reflect _or_ to train, calm, and empty the mind, often by achieving an altered state, as by focusing on a single object.  Now, what were you doing?"  Trunks shot at me, lifting one lavender eyebrow like the know it all that he was, although he often tried to hide that fact.  I can't believe he just gave me the verbatim of the Webster's Dictionary definition, what a dork. However, his remark did bring a smile to my lips.

"Nobody likes a smartass, _Trunks!_"  I inform even though I found his brand of humor comical, no matter the situation.  He's always shined in his role as the big brother, my big brother, Trunks.

Flipping to serious mode, he asks, "Guy trouble?"  I bite my lower lip.  He knows the topic of my love life is a taboo subject; I have no idea why he'd even try to go there.  I do not wish to discuss men, especially Goten, with my brother but as my thoughts return to earlier they betray me.  I can feel a warm blush touching my cheeks.  Damn it. 

"We are not having this discussion," I tell him in my best 'no ifs, ands, buts, or maybes' tone.  

I start to rise only to find that Trunks has grabbed my wrist, "Wait," he pleads.  Like I have a choice with his unyielding grip. "Bra, you're a smart and beautiful woman and if that idiot can't see this, then it's his loss."  I smile at him and kissed him lightly on his cheek.  If he only knew who I've been pining for, I'm sure his little pep talk wouldn't of gone quite like that.

"Thanks, but I haven't given up on him yet."  He releases my arm and I rise, jumping from the roof onto my balcony followed by Trunks.

"Hey, B, good luck," Trunks calls as he leaves my room, I assume, to go to his own private floor two levels up.  For the first time since coming home I notice how awful I do smell, maybe a long hot bubble bath would do me a world of good.

~*~*~*~*~

It's been three days and I haven't seen Goten.  The little shit is avoiding me.  What is he thinking…that I bite?  I snicker at my own funny.  Ya, so what if I do, but that's beside the point. I haven't seen him around much lately and that's certainly saying something because he's always been there, coming to my house daily…religiously, as I worshipped him from afar, but from this day forth it will all be very different, screw afarness.  

I looked down at the face of my diamond encrusted gold Cartier watch, 6 p.m.  Goten should be getting off of work in an hour or so.  I bet I could sweet-talk that bottomless pit of his into going out to dine with me; certainly the way to his heart is through his stomach, what man can resist pizza and beer.  

I decided to drive rather than fly, especially since he worked in Satan City, I'm not too fond of the attention I receive when I fly over highly populated areas.  

I arrived at the Satan City Youth Outreach Center at half past six.  Encapsulating my Ducate' airbike, I strode into the center searching out Son Goten, it didn't take me long either to find him.  He was in the gym slaughtering a group of adolescents at dodge ball.  The whole scene was quite humorous, twelve against one.  It just wasn't fair, not at all.  I don't think those kids would've even had a snowball's chance in hell if Goten just so happened to be blindfolded and had one arm tied behind his back.  As much as he was restraining himself from using his super strength and agility, he was still beating the snot out of the group.  

"Hey stranger," I call out across the gym to him.  All eyes are on me as I make my way across the sports hall.  Turning my focus on the children, I ask, "Does he ever let you guys win?"

A skinny girl with braces and freckles answers, "Nope, he's the king of dodge ball.  He's never been beaten yet."

"Never?" I inquire to the girl.  Lifting one arched blue eyebrow, I turn to Mr. M.I.A., "The king, eh?"  Looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar he doesn't answer.  I walk towards the side of the gymnasium with the remaining dodge ball participants and asked the freckled girl, "So what do we get when we win?"

"Mr. Goten says if we win, then whoever is left standing on the winning side is allowed to ask for a special favor as long as it isn't something silly like a million zeni.  But he always wins and makes us do our homework and stuff for his favor but one day," the little freckled faced girl lifted her fist into the air with a dreamlike expression on her face, "one day we will win."

"Maybe that day is today, ne?  How about we overthrow the monarchy?" I say in loud enthusiastic voice.  

"You think we have a chance Ms. lady?" asked a husky mulatto boy skeptically.

"Bra, my name is Bra." Ms. Lady, I cringed at the name.  I ushered all the children in closely to me, bending to their height I informed them, "I don't know if you guys know this but I'm the Princess of the Saiyans and that means I so rule over third class self proclaimed kings of dodge ball.  So how about we clean the floor him?" I ask finishing my pep talk. The children all nodded their heads, happily accepting any help to end their losing streak.  Putting my fist in the center of our huddle, all the kids piled their dirty little hands atop mine, "Anarchy on three, okay guys."  We all said the beautiful word in unison and a Japanese girl with a short chin length bob tossed me the ball, the game was now afoot.  I wasted no time torpedoing the ball at my mark.  The ball missed him by a tenth of a millimeter, damn it I was so close.  Then he returned the red ball in one swift overhand pitch hitting three of my team members in one fluke shot.

"Son Luck," I gritted through my teeth at him, growling.

"Uh-uh, I'm just that good," he replied in a very cocky tone with a game face akin to his sire's battle mug.  While he talked, another one of my team members slingshoted the ball right at his midsection, which he easily caught and volleyed right back at him taking the boy right out of the game.  This pace continued until it was just he and I; the last two remaining players of this brutal take no prisoners battle.  Kami, I was so rusty at this game, I haven't played it since grade school while this baka is obviously a seasoned veteran.  The only way I'll be able to win is to pull an ace out of my sleeve otherwise known as the girl card.  The ball was in my clutches, I chucked it at my opponent and he caught it, as I suspected he would.  I jumped high into the air, without flying, making myself a moving target.  Goten catapulted the red orb at me and I caught it, but I faked a nasty fall on my knee.  So there I sat on my rear end rubbing my not so sore knee.

"Are you okay, Ms. Bra?" I heard in the background, followed by the freckled girl saying, "Mr. Goten is she okay?" 

 He turned to replay to little girl. "She's just faking Isabel, she'll get up in a sec-" Then BAM!  I pitched the ball with super speed and it collided right with his sitdowner.  I hopped up from my place on the floor and began doing my 'in your face happy dance of joy'.  The kids all ran to me, their savior and light in the darkness, for I have slew Goliath…WooHoo!  

"Okay everybody, good game. Now go wash up and make sure your things are in order.  Your parents should be here soon."  He smiled at the celebrating children.   I was surprised to see all the children obediently and without complaint, scatter to do as they were told, leaving Goten and I alone.  "So, B," he started digging his hands deep into the pockets of his loose fitting Levi's, "What are you doing here?"

"Playing dodge ball, duh." I innocently answered, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant, Bra." He smiled, looking kindly at me with that sweet expression of his and those soft lips that just begged to kissed, "What'cha want?"

I leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear, "_I want you in a vinyl suit," _then stepping back, I smiled, "but that's not going to happen," at least not tonight, "How about dinner, my treat, anything you want, as long as its pizza."

"You're something else B, let me get everything closed up here and we'll go," he chuckled, running his fingers through his remnants of his moused up spiky locks.

"Great!" I was elated and so relieved that he's not acting schoolboy weird around me, I don't think I would be able to deal with that. So there goes my baby walking out the gym to deal with the last of the kids and his coworkers.  Wow!  Look at that Grade A hunk of beefcake.  I couldn't help but gawk as he left, watching the fluid movement of his gait and the outline of that perfect physique beneath his clothes.  Mmm…_Complicated and x-rated, _I want him bad.

TO BE CONTINUED…

*ototoi koi – bug off, literally disappear yesterday


	3. My Adonis

Disclaimer:  I don't own 'em, nope not at all.  They're not mine. DBZ/DBGT and any possible song I might decide to add to spice things up are in no way, shape, or form whatsoever mine.  Right now The Offspring's 'I Want You Bad' is fueling my creative juices but, like I said, it's not mine…damn.  Hmm, but if they did so happen to belong to me, especially those two bishounen's Trunks and Goten…mmm, mmm, mmm. 

BAD 

Chapter 3…My Adonis 

By: Ember Maxximus

The aroma of freshly baked pizza and hot wings assaulted my senses before we even entered the fine establishment of Pappa Luigi's Tavern.   A light haze of cigarette smoke hardly obscured the assemblage of slightly rowdy regulars intently watching a less than entertaining Hercule Satan pay-per-view boxing match.  I rolled my baby blues as the over hill, balding, Afro wearing, supposed slayer of Cell began flexing his not so impressive muscles over his semi unconscious bonehead opponent.   Granted, he's the grandfather of my dearest friend Pan, but that little fact hardly obscures the reality that he's the biggest ass on the face of Chikyuu.  

We took a booth in the far corner, sitting on opposite ends.  No sooner had we sat, I heard my name bellowed from across the room in a hearty Italian accent, "Buonasera*, Bra," came the voice of none other than Luigi himself, carrying a tray full of hot wings and a pitcher of whatever he had on tap.  The pleasantly plump pub owner placed two chilled mugs before us, filling them to the rim with ice-cold beer.  "So who's your boyfriend?"   He inquired, leering at Goten.

"Oh, him, that's Goten and he's _not _my boyfriend," I replied, beaming up into Luigi's warm brown eyes.  "He said that he won't have me and that he can offer me nothing besides friendship, so that'll just has to suffice for now, but I still have hope, Lu." I said in a mock-devastated tone, winking at Luigi.  

"I see," said Luigi thoughtfully, smoothing the ends of his perfectly trimmed salt 'n pepper mustache, taking in Goten's overall appearance.  "Ms. Bra is attractive, funny and can out eat & drink even my father, Kami rest his soul, so then…" he looked towards Goten with a look of pure deliberation etched on his round grandfatherly face, "you must be gay."

"Nani!?!" Goten exclaimed, taken aback by the bogus accusation and nearly choking on a mouthful of ale.  "I'm into women, not men!"

Totally ignoring Goten's declaration of his sexual preference, Luigi began "Tsk, tsk, tsk…let me know when you decide to come out of the closet.  My nephew Giovanni would be good for you, I think.  It's nice to know that someone with your _ass_ets, is batting for our team.  Ms. Bra, your handsome friend eats free tonight."  And with that Luigi disappeared to cater to the other patrons at tavern.

The whole time I had been biting my bottom lip to reframe from falling into hysterics and rolling on the floor laughing my fucking ass off, while Goten just sat there at a loss for words.  "I like girls," I heard him repeat again under his breath, almost to himself.  That did it, the floodgates were opened and I couldn't stop from laughing.  My vision began to blur as my eyes started watering and I couldn't help but put my own two cents worth in.  "Hey batta, batta, batta, swing batter!" I half sung half chuckled, "Lovely _ass_ets, Goten!  You sure put the _ass_ in aesthetically pleasing."  I think the humor of the situation was finally beginning to dawn on him, either that or the prospect of a free meal earned solely on the merits of his good looks, either way he joined me in the laughfest.

Nine pizza's, eighty-eight hot wings, 1.5 pitchers of beer later, and three hours later he and I sat conversing about everything and nothing at all.  I never realized that there were so many things that I never knew about him before, until now.   I think I've always seen him as Trunks' hottie goofball sidekick.  But there's so much more, he's humorous, selfless, easygoing, love's children, and let's not forget that he throws a mean left hook. _And_ I think he was starting to see me as Bra, not his best friend's kid sister that blackmailed him on more than one occasion as a child; but as the woman I've grown to become.  Somehow during our intense conversation we migrated to the center of our U shaped booth, facing each other, talking, sharing, baring all.  

He reached out to brush a loose tendril of aqua hair out of eyes and behind my ear, allowing his palm to linger on my cheek.  "Bra," he spoke my name, barely above a whisper.  Searching my face for answers to unasked questions with his vibrant ebony eyes, windows to the soul of the man I wanted more than I've ever wanted anything before in my entire life.  "What do you want from me?"  For the first time in a long time I was rendered completely speechless.  I dare not say what's in my heart, well at least not yet; for fear that I might frighten him away.  So, I did the only thing that seemed logical, I kissed him.  

I leaned into him, hesitantly tasting his bottom lip at first, running my tongue gently across his lips awaiting entrance to the sweet candy of his mouth.  And when he returned my affections I was overjoyed.  Slow, sweet, intense kisses.  It was as if we were the only two people in the world, he and I.  He pulled me into his lap, interlocking his fingers with my own and I could feel the butterflies awaken in my belly spreading their warmth all over like wildfire, reacting to his tender touches.  "What do you want from me?" he repeated, breaking the kiss to whisper the unanswered question against my mouth.  What did I want?  I wanted him to sate this festering desire that burned throughout my soul to have him.  I needed him to quench this inferno within me lest I go mad from want and I sensed his inner longings mirrored my own. 

"I want everything you have to offer, I want you," I surmise that that was the reply he craved to hear, for he crushed his mouth to mine in a mind numbing kiss.  He broke away from me and it was at that moment that I realize we were still in the bar, making out no less with a growing audience, which included a very disappointed Luigi.  Goten began flush with embarrassment and to my displeasure he gently removed me from my seat on his lap.  I ran my fingers up his inner thigh, proposing in a suggestive voice, "Perhaps we can go to your place and finish this."  Without saying a word, he nodded his head and removed my dancing fingers from his leg, bringing my digits to his mouth seductively kissing their tips all the while never taking the bottomless black abyss of his eyes from my yearning indigo ones.  

Hastily I dug into the pocket of my worn denim shorts, tossing more than enough zeni on the table to pay for our meal and a generous tip.  Oh Kami, this is what I've wanted for so long.  I couldn't be anymore anxious to visit his apartment and take all he had to give over and over again until the wee hours of the morning.  I eagerly ascended from the booth, pulling him with me to his feet.  I felt like a horny high school boy about to loose his virginity on prom night.  What has this man done to me?  With the way I felt, at this rate I don't think I'll be able to make it to his place, much less the parking the lot.  I was able to take whole two-steps towards the exit when I felt him grab my arm and pull me into his strong chest.  Nuzzling my exposed throat, he spoke, "Allow me."  Allow me?  What the fuck?  With a whoosh of misplaced air and the vaguest sense of vertigo I found myself in the modest sparsely furnished bedroom of Son Goten's one bedroom apartment.

"Shunkun Idou?" I asked slightly puzzled.  Pappa had told me of this special instant transmission technique, but I had always been under the impression that only Goku-san was able to perform this feat.  He cracked a tiny smile and in the back of my mind I heard his voice reverberate a goofy 'duh' at the obvious answer.  Wisenheimer.  Very interesting though, he's going to have to teach me that one.  

Pressing his lips once again to mine he spoke, "Bra, I won't jeopardize my friendship with Trunks for one night you."  Nani!?

I pushed away from him feeling the sting of his words.  Whatever kind of game he's trying to play with me, I'm not the one to tolerate bullshit like this.  Hell, I'm Bra Briefs, beautiful, smart, sexy, and rich.  I've had men fall over themselves just to have the opportunity to lick my boots.  I don't need this shit.  Kisama.  I spun away looking for the room's exit.  Where's is it?  Powering up a small energy ball in my hand, I was moments away from creating my own way out.  I felt his arms wrap firmly around my waist. 

 "Zakennayo!"  I growled at him, and then from behind I felt his mouth and tongue brush over my sensitive earlobe. I was powerless to his touch; sinking back I melted into his embrace.

"You misunderstood me B, let me finish.  I _was_ trying to say that I won't risk your brother's friendship for one night with you, but if I could be with you tonight and every night thereafter then I--, I would like that…if--, if you would consent."

I turn around in his arms, smiling widely at my man…_my man_, and shoved him roughly down on his bed.  This was going to be fun.  I smirked evilly at him, _"If you could only read my mind, you would know that I've been waiting so long_." I confessed to him, pulling my red 'bitch goddess' shirt over my head and sliding off my faded jean shorts.   Turning around I modeled my cherry red naughty lingerie, giving him the pre-show of what he'd soon experience.  "_Get out of clothes time," _I ordered, crawling to sit beside him.  Well, he didn't need to be told twice, and with lightning speed he was down to only his cotton boxers.  Now it was my turn to appreciate my prize and oh what a glorious prize he was; tanned chiseled chest, powerful legs, his flawless physique rivaled that of even Adonis himself, he was beautiful.  I climbed atop, straddling his well-built legs, but I don't think he had that in mind.  In the blink of an eye I found myself beneath him…. à **see notes**

A/N:  Okay, Okay, Okay, I've had no time to butcher out the lemons as I had planned to before reposting it here.  I have up to chapter 7 posted on mediaminer.org – 

 http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=13384 

with the same user name and whatnot, so it's there to if anyone's interested,  I just haven't had the time to alter this story to meet ff.net's new rules and now that I think about it I don't know if I will at all.  Also, I have a new oneshot called Strawberry Wine.  It's a Marron/Trunks PWP and will be posted on the 4th at MediaMiner.org  as well as a few other stories not available here.  Oh, and my website also has a few fics that are neither available here nor at mediaminer –

http://em-anime-anonymous.100megsfree5.com/

Thanks for reading!

~EM


End file.
